Merrick
by njk85
Summary: A story with Dr Daniel Jackson as the protagonist. Held prisoner against his will, Dr Jackson finds help in the unlikeliest place. But will the rest of SG1 be able to save him before it's to late.
1. Awakening

Awakening

As Dr Daniel Jackson came around his first thought was as to why he was lying on the floor. Slowly opened his eyes, he found his vision was blurry and there appeared to be some sort of light above him which was shining directly into his eyes. He automatically reached up to shield his eyes and found his glasses missing. Sighing deeply he closed his eyes and consented to rubbing his forehead with his hands, as though trying to iron out creases and sooth his throbbing head.

Opening his eyes again he squinted at his surroundings, still finding everything blurry, he began patting his pockets for his glasses. Finally he found them in his jacket pocket, wondering blearily why he hadn't checked there first as that was where he usually kept them. Putting them on, he blinked rapidly realising something wasn't right. His glasses didn't appear to be helping his vision, and what he could make out didn't look even remotely familiar. At that moment he was overwhelmed by a wave of nausea. Falling back to the floor, he struggled, retching, trying to focus on something to stop his surroundings spinning. Overcome everything faded into darkness.

Coming to he struggled hurriedly into a sitting position. Both his head and vision seemed somewhat clearer. Groggily he tried to bring the room into focus, searching increasingly desperately for anything familiar. Stomach clenching involuntarily with fear he realised that he had no idea where he was. The room was bare as far as he could see with walls of smooth grey stone and a single source of illumination above his head

Still feeling dazed the tried to haul his brain into gear. Fear was still clutching at his insides making it hard to think logically. His first thought was feeling the way he did was he should be at the infirmary at the SGC. He felt that upon his somewhat indistinct assessment of his surroundings that it was safe to assume that was one place he defiantly wasn't. The thing that clinched it for him, besides the radical difference in décor, was the lack of the kindly face of Doctor Fraser and any of the other members of SG1. He was certain if he was in the infirmary having taken ill and blacked out on a mission that at least one of his friends would be there when he awoke.

With his eyesight still fogged it was impossible to clearly distinct his surroundings. He settled for the moment with busying himself with shuffling into the nearest corner in order to support himself. As he moved he couldn't understand why his body felt so heavy, it was like trying to drag lead weights across the floor. His head was the worst, it just seemed to loll listlessly on his neck. It felt as though it would take more energy than he could possibly summon to hold it upright. It didn't help that he had the mother of all headaches, it likened to having your skull split with an axe from the inside, each stroke in time with the beat of his pulse.

Finally settled in the nearest corner, thankful that it was only a few feet from where he had awoken, he felt drained of all energy and the little he had remaining was barely keeping his eyes open.

Resting his head against the cool smooth stone of the wall, his eyes fluttered shut. The coolness helped his headache and nausea recede a little, giving him the room to think. He tried desperately to remember how he had gotten himself into this situation.


	2. Several Hours Earlier

Several Hours Earlier

It was midmorning when he and the rest of SG1 had embarked through the Stargate. The gate on P3X 1156, was, as the MALP had shown, in a sunken hollow with the DHD a short distance away. It was obvious that the area had previously been lush and grassy, but most of what remained had been churned into mud by many overlain footprints.

Jack O'Neill squinting through his sunglasses, scrutinised the horizon at the top of the mound surrounding them. "I don't like this," he stated bluntly, "there could be anyone up there watching us. Were sitting ducks down here."

"You have got to admit, Sir," responded Carter, "it's a clever if somewhat primitive method of defending themselves from travellers from other worlds." Daniel added eagerly, "Somewhat similar to the motte-and bailey castle design used in Medieval England."

"I don't care how ingenious a system it is Carter, but if anyone does shoot us I'll be pleased to pass on your congratulations." Replied Jack sarcastically. Throughout the exchange Teal'c had been examining the footprints on bended knee, "I do not believe that we are in any immediate danger, O'Neill. These prints are at least two weeks old, however I suggest we check the immediate vicinity to be certain."

The team spread out making their way carefully and methodically to the top of the hill. Upon reaching the brow they looked down at the devastation before them in silent awe. Scattered below them lay the remains of what had appeared to be a large town. The majority of the buildings lay in ruins and those that had escaped demolition still bore marks of the rampage. Scorch marks obscured every surface and a lingering odour of smoke and burnt flesh still endured; the last remaining sign of existence, prevailing when all else ceased to remain. "Oh God!" exclaimed Jack, turning his head away from the scene and breaking the silence that had settled over the group. "From our vantage point here, Sir, I believe this destruction to have been caused by Goa'uld staff weapons and death gliders. But I would have to take a closer look to be sure", offered Carter. Turning to Teal'c, Jack asked, "What do you think Teal'c?"

"I concur with Major Carter, though the damage appears to have occurred around the same time as the disturbance around the gate."

The smell of burning flesh turned Daniel's stomach, feeling as though his blood would boil over the injustice of it. He thought angrily, 'how could the Goa'uld justify the enslaving and destruction of towns, cities, civilizations, planets, just to further their own ends. Entire cultures lost because one race wanted supremacy.'

A lengthy surveillance of the remains through the binoculars followed. When after almost an hour no signs of life had been detected a brief discussion decided they would embark into the town to see if they could uncover any further information. "Right kids, this is a recon mission only. Daniel that means no hanging about to decipher ancient scripts! Carter you stay here to keep an eye on the gate and be ready to dial out in case we encounter any problems. Maintain radio contact at all times! Teal'c, Daniel you're with me – remember were keeping a low profile. Okay, follow me."

While Carter had obscured herself on the top of the hill, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c had made their way down to the outskirts of the town trying to stay as concealed as possible.

As they neared the town, the devastation became ever more evident. It was as though the residents had had no warning of their immanent doom. Spoiled food and goods became visible as they approached, laying next to overturned tables in an area that was evidently used as a market. The odour of rotting meats and vegetables mingled with the already pungent smell of burnt corpses and smoke. Daniel struggled to keep his breakfast down, and wondered briefly why Jack and Teal'c weren't struggling as he did. He supposed being First Prime to Apophis had ensured Teal'c had seen many scenes like this before, and Jack had been god-knows-where in his long career with the Air Force – who knows how many war torn cities he had witnessed. Noticing Daniel's discomfort Jack commented, "Breathe through your ears." Inclining his head, Teal'c remarked, "That is impossible O'Neill. The human body requires breath to be drawn through the nose and mouth. To stop doing so would surely result in death." Shaking his head Jack replied, "It's just a saying Teal'c."

Reaching the buildings of the town they began to look around. "There is nothing to see here O'Neill, apart from blackened rock", commented Teal'c. "Yeah does nobody else think that that is just a bit strange?" posed Jack. Daniel looked from side to side before raising his eyebrow and asking, "What do you mean?" "Well this place looks as though it's seen a massacre, all this destruction plus that smell. Yet there are no bodies", replied Jack. "I don't know," mused Daniel, "maybe it's some sort of religious custom, they have to bury or cremate their dead within a certain time period." "Why is it always religion with you Daniel?" Jack exclaimed. "They could simply have been shot three times with a Zat'nik'tel" Teal'c stated. "Now that's what I'm talking about" replied Jack mostly to himself.

Moving slowly and ever more carefully they picked their way through the wreckage, alert for any signs of life or bodies, towards what appeared to be the centre of the town. A few building remained here, their structure considerably more sound than those on the edge of the development. "Okay Sam, we appear to be at the centre of their town. We're going to take a look around then we'll head back. Is everything okay there?" requested Colonel O'Neill through the radio strapped to his chest.

"Everything's fine here, Sir. There doesn't seem to be any sign of movement in the town with the exception of you, Teal'c and Daniel", Major Carter replied, her voice slightly distorted over the radio. "Right everyone spread out, but stay within shouting distance. If this was their centre of town maybe we can find something of use to tell us what went on. We only have two hours to look as we're due back then. If you find anything of use then bag it and we can take a better look back at the base" commanded O'Neill. Jack and Teal'c then headed in opposite directions, looking around. Daniel decided to investigate the largest and most ornate building thinking it could once have been the locals' temple and may contain records.

Daniel held his breath as he gingerly made his way through the crumbling white stone archway. He was surprised that the smell wasn't as bad in here and the air was amazingly cool and fresh. Waiting momentarily for his eyes to adjust to the relative dimness, he inspected the archway sceptically hoping it would hold for the duration of his visit. Once the blinding dots had cleared from his eyes he could see he was in a large square room littered with debris. Sunlight filtered in through the lofty slit windows creating rectangles of dusty light in the air and on the floor. Walking around the room, taking care not to trip on the wreckage, he found his footsteps echoed hollowly and each footfall raised little clouds of dust behind him.

Noticing an alcove about thirty feet away, he hurried towards it, when in his rush he stumbled and his foot caught something metallic which jangled loudly in the quiet room as it rolled away. Steadying himself he bent down to retrieve the item, momentarily distracted from the alcove by its glinting surface. Upon examination he found it to be an old goblet; a dull silver in colour with worn engravings around the lip. Age and handling meant it was too dark within the building to decipher the markings as they had been almost rubbed away. Placing his P90 on the nearest rock, and removing his rucksack he secured the goblet within it to take a closer look at it when they returned to the base. Hastily pulling the rucksack back on, he continued with his slow deliberate pace across the hall towards the recess.

Reaching the alcove he stood astounded in front of it, each of its three walls were covered in writing. It reminded him of the walls of a Goa'uld mothership, only in a completely different script. Moving in for a closer look he realised it wasn't a dialect he recognised, but it bore certain similarities to a number of other languages he did know. His heart sank slightly as he realised he didn't have time to translate it now, he would just have to console himself with filming as much as he could now and work on transcribing it later in his office.

As he reached for his camcorder, the radio strapped to his chest crackled to life and Jacks voice came over the airwaves. "Daniel, Teal'c what's your locations?" An equally crackly Teal'c responded before he had replied giving his location. "Okay Daniel I'll go meet Teal'c, then we will both head to your position. That should give you enough time to get some footage, then we'll have to head straight back to the gate. No arguments!" said Jack. Eager not to waste a second of time, Daniel whipped out his camcorder and began filming eagerly.

After what felt like no time at all he heard footsteps behind him. Without turning he said "That was quick, Jack, I haven't quite finished here yet. I think that this is some sort of history for the indigenous peoples of this planet." Receiving no response he continued eagerly, "This may give us an insight as to why this city has been destroyed." Hearing only silence Daniel turned calling, "Jack?" He heard a noise like a zat gun discharging, then everything went black.


	3. Prisoner

Groaning almost undetectably, he finally felt able to open his eyes without the risk of vomiting. Slowly lifting his eyelids, he readied himself for whatever lay before him.

He found that he was lying in the corner of a large, damp, stone room. His recently cleared vision didn't help as there was very little light to see by, only a single glowing orb on the opposite wall. Stifling another groan, he hoisted himself into a sitting position, propping himself in the corner for support. From his vantage point he could see that he was alone, but the weak light didn't penetrate the recesses of the room. He felt it fairly safe to assume that neither Jack nor Teal'c had been the owner of the footsteps he had heard behind him in the temple.

Suddenly feeling very alone he called out, "Jack? Teal'c? Sam?" Nothing but silence and the sound of his own ragged breathing answered his call. But silence didn't necessarily mean he was alone, the rest of the team could be unconscious, unable to answer his call.

Looking down he tried to locate his weapons and his backpack, but to no avail. Not surprised – what kind of captor would allow their prisoners to keep their weapons – he attempted to focus his brain on the next step.

The harsh realisation of his situation struck him. He was a prisoner, apparently separated from the rest of his team, with no means of contacting them, and no weapons. He couldn't remember when he had last felt this alone and despairing. Dejectedly dropping his head into his hands, he tried to assess his options and come up with a possible plan. Unfortunately with nothing springing to mind, his situation seemed utterly hopeless.

Just then he thought he heard noises. They were muffled as though coming from behind a wall or door. Using the wall for support he struggled upwards until at last he was standing. Leaning heavily against the damp rock he made his way unsteadily towards where it sounded the noise was emanating from. A bubble of hope rose in his chest – maybe it was the rest of SG-1 coming to rescue him. He had managed but a few staggering paces when a chink of light appeared as a door cut from solid rock opened. His hope was quashed in a single second as a shot was fired through the opening and he fell heavily to the floor in agony, only having space for the knowledge that he had been hit by a zat blast again, before he lost consciousness for the third time that day.


	4. Onuris

Upon coming too, he figured only a few minutes could have passed since he had been shot. He found himself being dragged unceremoniously by two large people who clanked with every step. His heart sank as he recognised the sound of Jaffa armour. Feeling ill, he slumped heavily forward forcing his captors to support all of his weight. As little say as he might have in his predicament, he wasn't going to make it too easy for them.

Feigning unconsciousness, he chanced opening his eyes a slit. Fortunately, his glasses were still balanced precariously on his nose so he was able to see with some clarity.

Surprise registered when he realised he wasn't being escorted down one of the golden, ornately decorated corridors of a Goa'uld ship. In fact this corridor barely differed from the room he had been held in. Guaranteed it was lighter and cleaner but it was still hewn roughly out of stone and gave the impression of being underground. This didn't look like the sort of place a Goa'uld impersonating a god would inhabit, (at least not without good cause) and he had not come across anything on the planet that would mitigate these dwellings.

Bruised and beaten from his earlier ordeal and being dragged down a rocky corridor, Daniel was dumped in the centre of a room before a solitary step. He remained in a crumpled heap in the floor where the Jaffa left him, bereft of the energy to raise his head.

After what felt like an eternity, he slowly lifted his head to face his captor; fearful of what might befell him. "Very wise of you not to proceed with the pretence of unawareness," came the deep, cold, echoing voice of an infected host. "You have been brought before your god so that you may comply with my interrogation and so I may pass judgement on you. Failure to comply with our enquiries will result in less civilized ways of obtaining the information I desire.

Staring resolutely at the step before him, Daniel gritted his teeth and spat back, "I won't tell you anything!"

"You will tell me what I desire or you will be punished," replied the Goa'uld dangerously softly. "Now these writings," he continued, "tell me what they mean."

He couldn't resist raising his head to take in the scene. They must think whatever it is has great importance to risk asking a human. But what puzzled him more was why, with all their superior technology, they were unable to decipher it for themselves. in front of him lay a hologram depicting a wall covered in text of some description. It looked vaguely familiar; the dialect was unknown to him but it bore some resemblance to languages he was familiar with. "I am growing tired of your impertinence. Tell me what it means!" commanded the Goa'uld. Daniel lowered his gaze back to the step and remained silent. "You dare to defy your god, Onuris?"

He heard footfalls approaching him. They were soft, light, quite unlike the clunky metallic treads of the Jaffa. This sound seemed to freeze the very blood in his veins and inhibit his breathing. He dared not move and, even if he tried, he believed his body would fail him. The footsteps came ever closer echoing loudly in the silence of his mind, seemingly matching the beating of his heart: thump, thump, thump, thump.

The steps ceased - it took a couple of seconds for him to notice as his heart was still pounding in his ears. He opened his eyes, unaware of when he had closed them. Before him on the step lay a pair of tanned sandal clad feet. A s he tried to think, his head was wrenched upwards by his hair, causing him to inhale sharply in an effort not to cry out. Wincing he stared directly into the face of his captor.

Like most Goa'uld hosts, the body was relatively young ; smooth tanned skin, small beard and chiselled features would have made him attractive if it wasn't for the look of intense anger and hatred distorting his features. He wore flowing robes of white which, coupled with his features and stance, screamed nobility and power. As Daniel looked straight back at him trying not to show his fear, he felt the hold on his hair released. Onuris' brown eyes glowed gold as he stretched his hand towards him.

The stone in the centre of his palm glowed red and the light reflected off the rest of the gold device strapped to his hand. A narrow beam of light erupted from the stone aimed directly at Daniel's forehead.

The pain was intense as it flooded through Daniel's body. He wanted to writhe on the floor screaming, but was unable to move. It felt as though every cell in his body was screaming in agony, nothing existed but the black hole that was pain. Onuris, the room, the Stargate, SG-1; everything faded away, nothing remained but his suffering. This was it - all there ever was and all there ever would be.

Then miraculously, just as he thought he could endure no more, the pain receded. Involuntarily, his body collapsed into a heap on the floor. Everything came flooding back as he struggled to regain his breath, panting as though he had just run a marathon. "I don't know what it means," He gasped, lying on the floor not trusting his body to support him should he try to sit.

The beam shone brightly again and Daniel arched his back, throwing his head backwards. Unknowingly cracking it against a rock he was unable to feel anything but the pain caused by the hand device. The pain dissipated and he shouted, "I don't know what it means! Why are you doing this?"

The hand wielding the device shot forwards, Daniel's eyes clamped shut watering at the corners as his mouth opened in a silent scream. By the time the pain receded he couldn't move, let alone talk. All his energy had deserted him.

The light shone again and again. He lost count of the reprieves between bouts of unimaginable agony. All he could do was lay still on the floor praying that next time it would kill him.


	5. Merrick

Something was different. The intense torment caused by the hand device had stopped, though his body was still wracked with pain. The absence of the beam meant that all the pain from his muscles contorting screamed to the fore, along with a pounding headache he could vaguely attribute to his head slamming into the rough stone floor as his body had twisted in agony. The deep cold voice of Onuris came as though from a great distance away, and he struggled to understand what was being said. His mind was filled with the pain and could only cope with dealing from one second the next.

The heavy, clunking, metallic footsteps of the Jaffa made their way back over to him, seized his limp form beneath each arm and dragged him away. Unable to feel anything but the acute pain his body was in, Daniel didn't care where he was being taken, just relief to be away from the worst of the pain. He found himself to be deposited unceremoniously in a corner of a dimly lit stone room, before the Jaffa retreated activating an opaque shield door behind them. From the decor, or lack of it Daniel judged that he as in the same room as before. He didn't much care, and slumped to the floor allowing a wave of exhaustion to overwhelm him.

Upon awakening his massive headache was the first thing he became aware of. He attempted to raise his hand to the sight of the pain, but with a jolt found his wrists still bound together. Reluctantly, he raised both hands to where the pain was emanating, behind his right ear and found his hair matted and congealed and when he moved his fingers away they were wet with his own blood. Struggling into a sitting position, using the wall as support, he tried to find a comfortable position, when a shiver shot down his spine. His eyes darted around the room as the hair at the base of his neck stood on end, and his skin flooded with goose bumps. He felt as though he was being watched but could see nothing in the limited light cast from the sole source of illumination.

Fighting the rising panic, he lowered his head to the ripped and bloody knees of his trousers. Miserable he thought about the rest of SG-1and wondered if they had returned to Stargate Command yet, and how long it would take to mount a rescue mission. A sickening thought occurred to him. What if they believed him dead and there was no rescue mission? His stomach sank; a lump rose in his throat, and a feeling of utter desolation stole over him. Then a vision of Jack O'Neill materialised stating, "We never leave one of our own behind." With that tiny vestige of hope, he raised his head.

With a start, he realised there was a figure silhouetted from the light stood a couple of feet in front of him. Startled, he quickly backed as far against the wall as he could manage with memories of his recent trauma flooding to the surface. The figure moved forward with a soft metallic clink and crouched in front of him. Instinct took over, and he raised his bound hands and shut his eyes defending against the dazzle of the light now shining directly at him, his heart hammering at the thought of more torture.

"I'm sorry" came a soft feminine voice, "I didn't mean to alarm you. Are you alright?" Apprehensively he lowered his arms, wary of a trap. Squinting into the light he could just make out a pair of clear green eyes regarding him with concern. Relaxing slightly he cleared his parched throat and licked his cracked dry lips before croaking "I'm ok."  
The woman continued to look at him concernedly, exhausted and unsure he stared at his hands. He saw they were covered in blood, for a moment he couldn't register where it had come from, then his head gave a particularly painful throb. The adrenalin rush of the past few minutes was beginning to wear off and as his heart rate returned to normal, all his pain came surging back. Raising his arms once more he gingerly touched the wound on his head wincing slightly as his fingers made contact. Withdrawing he saw they shone with his own blood, wiping them on his filthy trousers, he took stock of the rips in the knees and the dried blood surrounding them.

He chanced a look at the woman again and saw she too was taking stock of his appearance. Looking up she caught his eye, "You're not badly hurt are you?" His voice came easier this time "I'll live." She smiled shyly at him then looked down into her own lap.  
Daniel used the opportunity to take in her appearance. Her round face looked very pale in this light; she had dirt smudged on one cheek and a cut above her eyebrow near her temple. Flowing black hair was tucked unceremoniously behind her ears and contrasted nicely with her clothing, which he now saw were long robes of what looked like gold and red. Though she was a prisoner like himself, he found he was irresistibly drawn to her. She shifted slightly under his gaze and made a soft clinking sound. He followed her gaze down to her lap and saw outraged that her hands were crossed and bound in front of her and chained tightly to a thick golden transport belt. She raised her eyes to his face smiling sadly "You look much worse off than me."

Amazed that the Goa'uld should need to use such restraints he blurted, "What did you do to deserve such a thing?" She looked a little taken aback by his blunt question. "Sorry''" he conceded "let me introduce myself. I'm Daniel Jackson. I'm an archaeologist from Earth."  
" You are from the Tau'ri?" she enquired in amazement "I am Merrick of the Laytifa. I'm afraid I do not understand what an archaeologist is."  
"An archaeologist is someone who studies ancient cultures. I travel to different worlds with a group of others through the Stargate as to better understand our development and try to create alliances in order to defeat the Goa'uld." Daniel explained, his eyes lighting up eagerly as he spoke of his work. "I guess in the case of your world, we were too late." He was finding it easier to talk now, though his voice was still very hoarse.  
"I fear the Goa'uld have taken over my planet. They came to take the powers of our Nesnoch. When my people realised they could not fight against Onuris' onslaught from the sky we decided to evacuate through the Chappa'ai. I was leading a group to safety when it activated and brought forth more Jaffa. I tried to save my people but was captured and brought here. They are punishing me for not revealing the secrets of my people." A lone tear slowly made its way down her cheek as she relived the destruction of her people.


	6. Meanwhile at the SGC

General Hammond and the remaining members of SG-1 were sat around the large wooden table in the briefing room. Like a macabre, centre piece was a neatly folded combat vest with Daniel's video camera, radio and side arm placed on top of it, to the side lay his rucksack and P90. This small seemingly innocuous pile of belongings drew Major Carter's eyes, which prickled with tears.

"Sir, with all due respect, we have to go back and try to find him." Colonel Jack O'Neill exclaimed in a raised voice.  
"Jack, you say you searched the entire are, but this is the only sign of Dr Jackson!" General Hammond responded angrily while gesturing at the pile "One of the members of my best team vanishes without a trace leaving his belongings behind him on a seemingly uninhabited planet, and you want to rush back unprepared. How do you know you're not doing exactly what this thing wants?" Jack slammed his fist down on the table in frustration.  
"Colonel O'Neill" reprimanded General Hammond.  
"I'm sorry sir, but Daniel is a good man, and we don't leave our men behind." Said O'Neill trying to keep his anger under control and his tone respectful.  
"O'Neill" Teal'c interrupted in his deep steady voice "It is possible Daniel Jackson captured footage of his assailant."  
"Good thinking Teal'c" rewarded Hammond "Let's get this hooked up, so we can see."

After a few moments of tense anticipation, Sam managed to plug the camera into the mains and project the image onto the big screen. Apprehensive she swallowed the lump in her throat and pressed play. At first, the screen was black, though the sound of breathing was detectable in the background. A hazy picture appeared and slowly became clearer as the camera focused itself and adjusted to the low light. As the picture focused they could see a wall covered in an unknown script, the image panned around and showed another two walls covered in the same writing. Echoing footsteps were heard on camera, Jack glanced at Sam and then quickly back at the screen. Daniel's voice came clearly "That was quick Jack. I haven't quite finished here yet. I think this is some sort of history of the indigenous people of the planet." In the momentary silence that followed Jack glanced at Sam and Teal'c, his shock was mirrored by Sam while Teal'c inclined his head towards them both. Daniel's eager voice dragged their eyes back to the tape "This may give us an insight as to why this city has been destroyed." The image wobbled slightly as though Daniel had taken his eyes off what he was filming, directing his attention elsewhere as he called "Jack?" again. A blue flash of light with the unmistakable sound of a zat gun firing and the camera fell to the floor its screen turning black on impact.

As the room's lights brightened Sam said, "I think it's safe to assume that Daniel was shot by a zat gun wielded either by a Goa'uld or Jaffa. They must not have vacated the planet as we originally though."  
"Can we be sure it wasn't one of the natives who did this?" questioned Hammond.  
"I don't think so sir" replied Carter with certainty shaking her head. "Judging by what we found I don't think the people of this planet would have been advanced enough to know how to shoot a zat gun. Plus we know the Goa'uld have been there recently. It stands to reason that they did this."  
"Permission to go and rescue Daniel sir? Now we know what we are facing." Requested O'Neill  
Sighing, General Hammond replied "Granted, but understand SG-1 you undertake this mission at your own risk. I cannot authorise anyone to come and rescue you. You have 48 hours, after that your iris codes will be disabled as a safety measure against capture."  
"Yes sir" replied O'Neill and Carter while Teal'c nodded to show he understood.  
"Alright team, you move out in 20 minutes" ordered Hammond.

Sam, Jack and Teal'c stood at the bottom of the ramp while the Stargate dialled. As it connected and the unstable vortex shot forward General Hammond's voice came over the intercom "SG-1 you have a goal. Good luck and god speed."


	7. Intervention

Daniel leant back and rested his head against the wall. He was exhausted and frustrated with himself for feeling so. He seemed to have done nothing but sleep since his capture and was unlikely to come up with a workable escape plan while unconscious. Scrunching his eyes closed he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, he would be able to think much more clearly if he could just get rid of the headache. Unfortunately, he doubted there was any aspirin lying about in his cell. Drawing his attention back to the conversation he was engaged in he asked, "The Nesnoch? I don't believe I have ever encountered that word before. What, or who are they?" Softly, Merrick replied.  
"The Nesnoch is our greatest weapon. Onuris wishes to learn its secrets, so he can use it to obtain power, the likes of which no other Goa'uld has." Staring at her open jawed Daniel's mind raced. A weapon no other Goa'uld had, if only he could find out what it was, how it worked. It could give Earth the advantage against them.

Heavy footsteps on the other side of the exit broke him out of his reverie, swinging his head around to face the door he heard Merrick hastily scrambling away as he was hit in the face with a zat blast. Making their way unhindered into the room, the Jaffa glanced down at the woman's body to confirm unconsciousness, they grabbed Daniel under each arm and dragged him out of the cell towards Onuris' chambers ensuring the shield door closed behind them.

The Jaffa dragging Daniel suddenly collapsed to the floor. As he fell with them, he could have sworn that he had heard shots fired. Laying motionless on the stone floor of the corridor, he tried to get his bearings when the face of Major Carter swam before his eyes "Sam?" he asked in disbelief. Turning her head to the right she called "Colonel, he's here, he's alive!" Moments later Jack's face appeared next to Sam's above him. "Jack?" Daniel asked dubiously.  
"Yeah buddy"  
"Am I hallucinating" Daniel enquired feeling a little overwhelmed.  
"No Daniel, We've come to rescue you" assured Sam  
"Come on guys let's make a move, we don't want to be caught here." Encouraged O'Neill helping Daniel to his feet.

The four of them made their way slowly and haphazardly down the corridor, with Sam and Jack supporting Daniel steering him towards their planned escape route. Before they had got very far Daniel pushed himself upright exclaiming "Wait! We have to back for her." Trying to prevent Daniel from struggling Jack demanded "Who, who do we have to go back for?"  
"Merrick" Daniel demanded  
"Who's..." began Carter before Daniel interrupted  
"She is being held prisoner. She has knowledge of a weapon that may be used against the Goa'uld That's why this Goa'uld is here." O'Neill and Carter shared a look.  
"If she knows of a weapon to fight the Goa'uld it might be in our best interests to take her with us sir." Stated Carter. Jack torn between the idea of a weapon to defeat the Goa'uld and getting back to the Stargate as soon as possible thought for a moment before demanding "OK, where is she?"  
"This way" replied Daniel stumbling down the corridor still struggling with his balance.

Merrick shuffled into the corner of the room in fear. There was a lot of noise coming from the other side of the shield, staff weapons discharging, unrecognisable cracks and unfamiliar voices. The shield opened blinding her with the light from the corridor, turning away furtively she closed her eyes and attempted to disappear in the bare room. Many footsteps entered hurriedly, and she was aware of someone kneeling before her.  
"Merrick, it's Daniel. We have come to rescue you." She looked at him in confusion and nervously eyed the three others over his shoulder. He reached out, his bound hands clasping her arm. Looking him in the eye, she saw he was gazing at her unerringly and in earnest. "It's ok" he reassured "We want to take you back to our planet. You just have to trust me, can you do that?" She gave a single nod and tried to get up, struggling with her restraints. Daniel tried to help, but his movement was limited by his bindings. Turning to the rest of the team, who were grouped around the door keeping watch, he asked, "Jack, is there any way you can get these off?" gesticulating at his own and Merrick's restraints.

Approaching, Jack looked at the chains holding Daniel's wrists together. "Hold your wrists as far away from your body as you can and don't move" he instructed as he un holstered his pistol and placed the muzzle against the links.  
"This is going to work right?" asked Daniel nervously.  
"Hopefully"  
"Hopefully!" Daniel demanded beginning to panic a little, but the rest of his concerns were drowned out by a single pistol shot and clanging as the chains fell to the floor. Rubbing his chaffed wrists he hurried back to Merrick and helped her up off the floor. "How are we going to get these off her?" Daniel enquired of Jack pointing at the contraption restraining her wrists.  
"I'm not sure we should" came his clipped response. Turning to face Jack and frowning Daniel demanded "What do you mean by that?"  
"Well Daniel" challenged Jack "she was obviously bound in this fashion for a reason. Maybe we shouldn't take it off until we have determined if she is a threat or not."  
"For God's sake Jack! She's a prisoner of the Goa'uld because she knows of a weapon that might destroy them." Exclaimed Daniel his voice rising and echoing off the stone walls.  
"Keep your voice down! And I'm just saying ..."whispered O'Neill loudly and angrily when Carter interrupted attempting to diffuse the argument "With all due respect, we will be able to move much faster and easier if she isn't restrained."  
"Oh all right." Conceded O'Neill "Daniel get her to bend over." Helping her into the requested position Daniel reassured "It's ok, trust me and stay very still." The single pistol crack echoed around the room.  
As Merrick straightened up, Daniel gently helped her remove the belt and dropped it to the floor with a clunk. She smiled at him thankfully and raised her right hand to the cut on his temple, as he made to wince away she locked eyes with him and whispered "trust me."

As her hand hovered over his laceration, a bright white light emanated from it, heat radiated from the spot and filled his whole body. When she finally lowered her hand, it felt as though an age had passed yet, in reality, he knew it couldn't have been more than a few seconds. His bright blue eyes searched her clear green ones and for the first time in what felt like forever he realised the pounding in his head had stopped. Raising his hand gingerly to his wound, he realised it was gone "Thank you" he whispered amazed. Tearing his eyes away from the phenomenon, he had just witnessed Colonel O'Neill hissed "Ok we need to get out of here before we're discovered" The sound of many armoured footsteps came towards them from down the hall as Teal'c stated, "I think it is too late O'Neill, it appears, we have been discovered."


	8. Escape

"Ok everyone, make a run for it", ordered O'Neill. "Carter lead the way, Teal'c and I will watch your six."  
Carter made her way briskly to the door. Slipping quickly and quietly out, she led the others down the corridor. Daniel followed close behind her supporting Merrick, who was very unsteady, while Jack and Teal'c brought up the rear. Teal'c intermittently turned and walked backwards; his staff weapon steadily trained down the corridor. They hadn't got more than a few paces when the pursuing Jaffa appeared around the corner and began to fire at them.

Disoriented by the heavy fire, the group took the first turning they found in an effort to lose their tail. Bolting down corridor after corridor, each identical to the last, they stumbled over the rough floor in the low light. Suddenly, Carter faltered. Unable to hear anything but the ragged breathing of his team, Jack called, "Why have we stopped? This really isn't a good time to stand still."  
"Colonel, It's a dead end!" she replied, panicking slightly. The sound of many metallic footfalls echoed down the corridor, getting louder with each step.  
"It appears we are perched waterfowl, O'Neill", stated Teal'c flatly.  
"Sitting ducks", corrected Jack automatically. "OK kids, it looks like we are going to have to fight our way out, take cover and get ready to fire." Jack, Sam and Teal'c found large boulders to take cover behind and aimed their weapons over the top. Daniel, unarmed, pulled Merrick to the back of the tunnel and down behind the largest boulder he could find.  
As the Jaffa rounded the corner, they aimed their weapons at the ceiling. Realising their plan a split second before they fired, Jack shouted, "Duck!" He dropped to his knees and covered his head with his hands. Staff blasts reverberated in the tunnel and the ground shook as the ceiling between them caved in. Rocks crashed to the floor, closing up their only escape route.  
It was several moments before Jack ventured to raise his head. When he did, he found the tunnel in complete darkness. Opening his mouth, he tried to call out to the others, but succeeded only in inhaling a large amount of dust. Coughing profusely, he tried to clear his airways. Finally catching his breath, he fumbled with his P90, turning on its mounted torch. The solitary beam illuminated a hazy monochrome world. By the muffled light, he made his way to where he could just discern Carter sprawled unconscious on the ground. Kneeling next to her, holding his gun in one hand, he tentatively felt at her neck for a pulse. Reassured that she was alive, he shook her roughly by the shoulder. Her eyes snapped open, and she inhaled sharply, inducing a coughing fit.  
"You ok?" O'Neill asked, watching her carefully as she winced, then nodded through coughing. "Try not to breathe too deeply."  
Standing up he hissed, "Teal'c?"  
"I am here, O'Neill", came the reply as Jack detected his large physique examining the cave-in. Slowly, he scanned the area by the inadequate light from his gun, looking for Daniel. Spotting a figure near the back wall, he shone the light into its face whispering "Daniel, is that you?"  
"Yeah it's me, Jack", came Daniel's soft reply as the light glinted off his glasses. "Would you mind lowering the light? You're blinding me."  
Jack whispered lowering the beam "Sorry. What about..."  
"Merrick is fine", Daniel responded. As Jack swung the light a little further to the right, he could see her outline. Turning, he made his way slowly and carefully over to where Teal'c was examining the collapse.  
"I believe we are going to have to dig our way out", Teal'c assessed.  
"That puts us in a vulnerable position", remarked Jack. "You can guarantee that there are still going to be guards on the other side. As soon as we appear, they'll shoot us."  
"Indeed."  
"Let's make sure that this is really a dead end then before we let the Jaffa play whack-a-mole with our heads."  
"I do not believe they would have imprisoned us within here if there was another exit", Teal'c pointed out.  
"I have to say, Sir, I agree with Teal'c. I don't think they would have gone to the trouble of collapsing the roof if there was another way out", agreed Carter, who had made her way over to them.  
"How you feeling?" Jack asked her, digressing momentarily.  
"Slight headache," she replied smiling at him, "but other than that, I'm fine."  
"Anyway," he said pointing at the rock fall, "I want to be sure that really is the only way out of here."

During their exchange, Daniel helped Merrick sit back on the floor leaning against the boulder that had shielded them from the blast. Pulling a Maglite from his pocket, he placed it on the floor to provide them with some light. Studying her face, he was concerned. She was weak, which wasn't surprising considering what she had been through, and healing him had drained more of her energy.  
"I'm ok. I just need to rest" she assured noting his concern. He disappeared for a moment, then returned with a flask and offered it to her. She took a deep draught and spluttered, wincing slightly as the water hit her parched, raw throat before returning it. He then procured two squashed energy bars from his pocket and offered her one, she stared blankly at the foil packaging for a few moments before he unwrapped it and handed it to her. She sniffed at it gingerly before sampling a small mouthful. Finding it wasn't unpleasant, she nibbled at it slowly before resting her head back against the rock. Feeling drained, she closed her eyes.

Over an hour later they were joined by Sam, Jack and Teal'c. Exhausted and disheartened, they sank to the floor beside Merrick and Daniel.  
"Well, we've examined every inch of this place and there is no other way out", exclaimed Jack.  
"It would appear we have no choice but to dig our way out, O'Neill", concluded Teal'c calmly. Merrick opened her eyes and, leaning forwards slightly, murmured resignedly, "There is another way." She climbed to her feet unsteadily, using the boulder for support. Stiff and numb from sitting on the hard floor, she moved to the centre of the room. Daniel scrambled to his feet in an attempt to follow her, "Stay there", she replied. He stopped in his tracks while the rest of the team exchanged confused looks. She appeared to be gathering or readying herself for something. Just as O'Neill was about to interrupt, thinking she might be a little crazy Merrick thrust her hands forcefully outwards towards the rock fall.

The reaction was almost instantaneous: a ripple, not unlike that which came from a hand device, blasted outwards from her hands. The energy emitted was intense, and, even though they were behind its origin, it was like being hit in the face by a gale. Hair blown away from their scalp, their skin prickled and tingled like an electrical current had passed over them. Daniel, standing, staggered from the sheer force of it, only just managing to stay on his feet. The effect on SG-1 was nothing, however, compared to the reaction of the ripple hitting the blockade. Rock, dust and rubble exploded outwards with an almighty bang, leaving everyone's ears ringing. Muffled cries and shouts were heard as the unsuspecting Jaffa guards were caught in the blast, and the entire area shook with the intensity of the force.

As the dust began to settle the scene became clear. Rubble from the cave in was now scattered all over the outer corridor; boulders the size of armchairs littered the scene. The guards were nowhere to be seen, presumably buried under the detritus. Dust hovered in the air thickly, distorting the light and obscuring the far end of the corridor. Merrick wobbled. Daniel broke out of his reverie and rushed forward managing to catch her as she collapsed to the floor.


	9. Retreat

The rest of the team stared at the hole where the rock had been in silent amazement before O'Neill broke the spell murmuring, "Nice!"  
"Should we not depart before more Jaffa come to investigate the source of the commotion?" asked Teal'c  
"Yeah", agreed O'Neill, mentally shaking himself. "Come on everyone, let's move." He led the way, with Teal'c bringing up the rear down numerous identical corridors. Luckily, they were deserted for the time being. But Jack feared with every passing minute and every wrong turn that their luck couldn't hold out for much longer, and that any second an army of Jaffa would appear around the next corner ready to apprehend them. Finally, they found the tunnel that led back to the hidden entrance in the Temple. Merrick leaning heavily against Daniel, was on the verge of unconsciousness. Stumbling forward with her head resting against Daniel's shoulder it took all her energy to be able to put one foot in front of the other.

Navigating their way through the fallen rubble of the Temple and scattered remains of the town was an arduous process. Moving as quickly and as silently as they could manage, navigating around the worst of the rubble, the unspoken tension filling the air urged their tired limbs forwards. By the time they finally reached the edge of the buildings, Carter too was having to help Daniel drag Merrick towards and up the hill. Jack and Teal'c moved ahead to the summit to gain a better visual and provide cover for the others. Looking down, they saw Jaffa streaming from the temple into the ruins, quickly gaining ground on them.

Jack ran back to the struggling trio and relieved Sam, ordering her to go ahead with Teal'c to the gate. Forcing himself under Merrick's right arm, he helped Daniel support her up the hill. Glancing over his shoulder as he reached the brow, he could see the Jaffa flooding out of the ruins towards them. It wasn't surprising that they had made their position so easily. A slow moving, cumbersome trio hardly blended in with the surroundings, but he had hoped for a little more time. Looking at Daniel he stated, "We don't have much time", impressing not only a need for speed, but also imparting a feeling of dread. Moving ever more hastily, they made their way down the dip towards the Stargate, temporarily concealed from the onslaught of pursuing enemies. As they got closer Carter turned to the DHD, dialled Earth and proceeding to input SG-1's iris code. Turning back to view the Colonel's progress, she spotted the first of the Jaffa taking their positions at the top of the hill.

Jack realised how close the enemy were behind them. He saw Carter swing her P90, aiming at a point above them, and Teal'c drop to one knee, his staff weapon laid over his shoulder and ready to fire. Seeing the open Stargate behind her, Jack shouted, "Carter! Go! Tell Hammond we're coming in hot." She hesitated, reluctant to leave the rest of her team. Catching Jack's eye, she saw determination etched in every line of his face as she spun on her heel and ran towards the shimmering, watery gateway. Pausing before she stepped through, she gazed at Jack, an entire conversation in half a second, before she stepped through and the Jaffa began to fire.

Daniel, Jack and Merrick hurried ungainly towards the gate attempting to avoid enemy fire while Teal'c covered them. Reaching the top step, Jack ducked out from under Merrick's arm. Glancing down, he saw that she was unconsciousness and pushed her and Daniel towards the Stargate. Standing alone and unconcealed in front of the open wormhole, Jack shouted, "Come on!" He watched Teal'c dash towards him, staff blasts hitting the earth all around. As he came up the gate steps, Jack turned and leapt into the wormhole, confident Teal'c was only seconds behind him.


	10. Home

As Daniel and Merrick emerged from the Stargate, Sam and Dr Fraser hurried up the ramp towards them, reaching him just in time to support Merrick as he stumbled and almost fell from the extra weight. Dr Fraser and Sam lowered the unconscious Merrick to the ramp while Daniel, exhausted, sank to his knees and gazed expectantly at the gate willing Jack and Teal'c to appear. Jack emerged from the gate at great speed, narrowly missing the small group clustered on the ramp. Hurrying to a stop, he did a mental headcount of his team on the ramp before fixing his gaze on the event horizon. Each second felt like an eternity, then a staff blast erupted from the gate and everyone instinctively dropped and covered. Two more blasts followed in quick succession, discharging harmlessly on the back wall. Finally, Teal'c rolled out of the gate and Hammond shouted, "Close the iris!" The giant metal shield rotated into place a few millimetres from the event horizon, protecting them from the persistent fire that now boomed against it.

Calling forward the medical team, Dr Fraser rushed to check on Teal'c. Finding him unharmed, she assisted in strapping Merrick to a stretcher before turning to Daniel asking, "Are you able to walk?" Gulping slightly, he managed a small nod and struggled to his feet. Two of the medical team assisted, supporting him under each arm and helping him to the infirmary. As he passed Sam, she offered him a smile which he felt too weak to return. General Hammond said comfortingly, "I'm glad you're okay, son."

Sitting up in his bed in the infirmary, Daniel was eager to rejoin the rest of SG-1 in the debriefing room. Now he had slept a little, he managed to eat and drink something. Much of his energy had returned and he was itching to get back to work. As Dr Frasier bustled into the ward, he jumped from the bed, eager to convince her that he was fit for duty. Before he could open his mouth, however, she looked from her notes saying, "All our test show you are perfectly fine, Dr Jackson."  
"That's what I have been trying to tell you!" he exclaimed.  
"Daniel, you have to understand my position. After what you said you were put through, there should be some physical signs. Yet your body is in perfect working order. I'm going to recommend to General Hammond that we keep you in for observation. I'm going to make my report to him now."  
"I'm going with you," Daniel stated determinedly, grabbing his green shirt and pulling it on. Sighing resignedly, Dr Fraser said, "Fine, but don't overexert yourself."  
Knocking smartly on the briefing room door, Dr Fraser didn't wait for a response before entering. General Hammond stood to welcome her. "Dr Fraser, I see you are here to make your report." Seeing Daniel behind her, he continued, "It's good to see you up and about, Dr Jackson. I'm glad you could join us." Nodding at the General, Daniel quickly made his way to his usual seat, missing Hammond's raised eyebrow and Dr Fraser's exasperated shrug before she too took her seat.

Turning to Dr Fraser, the General asked, "What's the status with our _guest_?" Before she could begin, Daniel interrupted pointedly, "Her name is Merrick." Sharing a look with General Hammond, Dr Fraser continued, "As far as I can tell, sir, there doesn't appear to be any permanent damage; a few cuts and bruises, but her main problem seems to be sheer exhaustion. Her blood tests, however, do show that she has significant amounts of Naqahdah in her blood."  
"What does that mean, Doctor?" asked Hammond.  
"I don't know, General. Previously, we have only seen this in people who have been host to a Goa'uld, which she claims not to have been. All I know is that she isn't a host now. That said, I have never seen quantities of Naqahdah this high in blood work even from previous hosts."  
Shifting his attention to Colonel O'Neill, Hammond asked, "Colonel, what was your reasoning for breaking protocol and bringing a member of an alien race back through the Stargate without prior permission?"  
"Daniel insisted on it, sir," replied O'Neill, fixing Daniel in his gaze.  
"Dr Jackson, explain yourself," commanded Hammond.  
"Sir, she was being held prisoner in much worse conditions than me and had been for at least the last two weeks."  
"Does anyone even know why she was being held prisoner? The Goa'uld obviously thought she was a threat to keep her detained in such a manner. How can we be sure she isn't a threat to us?" demanded Hammond.  
"Exactly what I said," exclaimed O'Neill.  
"She has knowledge of a weapon. I believe she called it the Nesnoch. Onuris wished to find it so he could destroy other Goa'uld," Daniel explained, talking faster and faster in his eagerness for them to understand. "I think she might possibly be willing to share this knowledge, seeing how we rescued her."  
"There's more, sir," added Major Carter, breaking the General out of his reverie.  
"More?" he asked, amazed.  
"She appears to have the power of the Goa'uld healing and ribbon devices without actually using that technology," Carter continued.  
"How do you mean?" enquired Hammond, somewhat perplexed.  
"Well, sir," Carter explained, "she healed Daniel's injuries and then later when we were trapped by a cave in, she sent out a wave of energy which obliterated it."  
"Is this true?" questioned Hammond, looking around at the rest of the team. "You all saw it?"  
Daniel nodded, unsure of the impact this information would have. Teal'c inclined his head saying, "Indeed." Colonel O'Neill, his eyes wide and his face open, gesticulated an explosion with his hands saying in amazement, "She just blew it up."

After thinking quietly for a couple of minutes, the General instructed, "Okay, I'm giving SG-1 some leave. Daniel, I don't want you leaving the base. You will all resume active duty in three days time, pending Dr Fraser's report on Dr Jackson's health. As our _visitor_ doesn't appear to be ill, have her moved to the guest quarters. I want two guards posted with her at all times. I also want to find out everything she knows about that weapon."  
"I'll talk to her, General. She already knows me so may be more willing to share information," Daniel volunteered. Pursing his lips to think for a second, the General agreed. "Okay, I want a full report Daniel. Dismissed."  
While everyone around him got up and left, Daniel remained seated, thinking. Finally, stomach growling in the now empty room, he decided he would head for the mess to grab some food before visiting Merrick. Finding the mess dark and deserted due to the late hour, he headed to his office where, if he was lucky, he might have something to eat in his mini fridge. Failing that, at least he would be able to get some coffee.

Flicking the lights on in his office, he was comforted by the sight of its familiar disorder and surfaces cluttered with notes and different artefacts. Making his way to the corner with the fridge, he opened it, feeling the chill hit his face as he bent to examine its contents. Disappointed to find it empty, he kicked the door shut and flicked on the coffee maker, leaning against the counter while it brewed. Filling his favourite mug, he sat down on his stool and pulled what he had been working on before the last mission towards him, intending to have another look over it while enjoying his drink. Sipping his coffee, he found his thoughts turning to Merrick, wondering about what the Nesnoch was and how it might help them in the fight against the Goa'uld. Twenty minutes later, still sat in the same spot with his coffee now gone, he realised he had read the same sentence over and over without it actually registering, as his mind kept wandering back to Merrick. He found himself thinking less about what she could help them with, and empathising more with her situation and what she must have gone through. His mind kept feeding him the image of the first time he saw her; shackled, trodden, dirty, alone and yet, somehow, she had still radiated strength and beauty. Realising that achieving any work was impossible, he dropped his mug in the sink and headed to the infirmary to pay a quick visit to Merrick before bed.


	11. First Steps

Arriving at the infirmary, he quickly peered into all the bays and private rooms. Unable to find her anywhere, he enquired into her location from one of the medical staff.  
"She was moved to one of the guest quarters about an hour ago on General Hammond's orders", informed the orderly.  
Walking down the corridor to the guest quarters, his eyes followed the coloured lines on the floor while his mind wandered. Upon reaching the correct area, he wondered briefly how he would know which room she had been put in. When glancing up, he saw two armed guards posted outside one of the doors and remembered General Hammond's instructions for Merrick to be guarded at all times. Nodding to the sentries, he stepped between them and knocked on the door. Hearing no response, he opened the door slowly calling, "Merrick?" and slid into the room.

Unable to immediately see her, he pushed the door closed. Softly calling her name again, he heard a muffled sob in reply. Moving slowly around the bed, he found her huddled on the floor in the corner behind the nightstand like a wounded animal. At some point she must have showered and changed her clothes as, in place of her robe, she now wore a spare uniform green shirt. Her long dark hair hung damply down her back creating a large wet patch. The shirt swamped her small frame that shuddered with silent sobs. Grabbing a handful of tissues from the box on the nightstand, Daniel slowly lowered himself to the floor, sliding his back down the wall next to her. Proffering a tissue, he asked, "What's wrong?"  
Accepting and wiping her eyes, Merrick explained in a shaking voice, "Every time I close my eyes, I'm trapped back in that cell. I'm scared to go to sleep in case when I wake up that's where I am. Onuris destroyed my people and my home, I have nowhere to go. He will never stop hunting me and, while I stay here, I'm only endangering you."  
Sliding his arm around her, he began rubbing her back soothingly. "Onuris can't get you here. You are safe. The Goa'uld have been after Teal'c for years, and he is still here", he consoled. He continued gently rubbing her back in the same comforting circular motion while she calmed down and eventually rested her head against his shoulder. They sat peacefully for a while until Daniel felt her shivering against him. Recalling the damp patch her hair had made on her clothes, he removed his shirt offering it in place of the wet one, turning away to give her some privacy while she changed.  
Facing her again, he noticed, somewhat ashamedly, that his shirt was considerably smaller than the other. It fell to just below the curve of her rear, displaying her shapely legs, and was slightly taut across her chest, accentuating her curves. Conscious that he was staring, he felt angry at himself that he found her so attractive when she was obviously upset. Pushing those thoughts aside, he helped her to bed. Sitting up and leaning against the headboard, she pleaded, "Don't leave me just yet. Please stay a while."  
Conscious of the guards stationed outside the door, Daniel was about to decline when he saw the fear still haunting her eyes. Sitting down next to her on the bed, he slipped his arm around her and let her head rest against his shoulder.

Opening his eyes, he realised he must have dozed off. Looking at his watch blearily, he found several hours had passed. His other arm was numb. Looking down at the woman sleeping on it, he noticed how beautiful she was. Her long black hair had dried into soft waves and was spread across the pillow. Her skin pale and clear and her eyes rested gently closed, their long dark lashes spiky; the only sign of her earlier crying. For the first time, he noticed that she had a smattering of faint freckles across her cheeks and bridge of her nose. He smiled unwittingly before attempting to detangle himself to go to his own bed. It was then that he noticed she had her fingers gripped tightly onto the hem of his black t-shirt. Unable to get free without waking her, and unwilling to do so when she looked so peaceful, he sank back against the pillows and fell into a deep sleep. Awakening properly just before 6am, Daniel found Merrick's grip on his shirt had relaxed, and he slipped off the bed without waking her. Making his way softly to the door, he slipped quietly out into the corridor, ignoring the raised eyebrows of the guards, and made his way back to his quarters for a much needed shower and change of clothes.

Locking himself in his bathroom, he couldn't wait to stand under the hot shower. Running his hand over his jaw, he felt days worth of stubble tickling his palm and conceded that he really needed to shave first. Sighing, he applied the shaving foam to his jaw, picked up the razor from next to the sink, and began stroking it across his stubble, anxious to be done quickly. Standing under the warm flow, he placed his hands on the wall in front of him and leaned forwards, allowing the water to run over his head and down his body. Washing away more than the accumulated sweat and dust, it soothed his aching muscles and eased the tension and horrific memories of the past few days. Rolling his shoulders and relaxing, his thoughts turned to Merrick, and how to go about getting the information he needed from her. The thought of using her to obtain knowledge purely to satisfy their own needs made him feel uneasy. Thinking over the situation, he realised he cared about her and was concerned about her wellbeing. He rationalised to himself that it was normal to feel a connection with a person with whom you had a shared capture and torture experience.  
Turning the water off, he pulled the shower curtain back and grasped through the humid haze for his towel. Rubbing himself briskly dry, he wrapped the towel around his waist and padded across the bathroom to the mirror. Wiping his hand across it to clear the condensation, he leant against the sink and took in his own appearance. Cloudless blue eyes looked unerringly back at him, his wet hair dark with drips hanging from the tips; vestiges of his recent ordeal still haunting his face. Unable to find answers to unknown questions in his reflection, he left the bathroom.

Fully dressed in his usual uniform, he made his way to the commissary to grab himself some breakfast and take a tray to Merrick. Surveying this morning's offerings, he realised he had no idea what sort of thing would be remotely familiar to her, or even what she might enjoy. Deciding that toast and juice would be the safest bet, he grabbed a tray to balance it on and a bowl of cereal and coffee for himself. Navigating his way back to the door around the breakfast rush, he spotted Jack and Sam eating together in the corner. Nodding a greeting to them, he exited quickly in order to avoid being drawn into a conversation and made his way back to the guest quarters.

Merrick stirred, stretching out under the covers, then panicking. She sat bolt upright in the bed, her eyes wide and heart pounding manically as she took in the unfamiliar surroundings. Eyes scanning the room, she took in the bland windowless walls, non-descript artwork and functional furniture. The room felt soulless and smelt musty as though it wasn't regularly used. Looking down at herself, she saw she was covered by a deep blue quilt and wearing a heavy green shirt. The thumping of her heart began to slow as it began to come back to her where she was. Glancing at the other side of the bed, she confirmed to herself that Daniel had left at some point while she was asleep. Laying her palm against the rumpled pillow, it felt cold. Feeling very alone and unsure of what she was supposed to do, she dropped her head and inhaled Daniel's scent from the collar of his shirt. It smelt of dust; musky with a hint of something pleasant. Gaining a small measure of comfort from the familiar scent, she leant back against the headboard considering what to do next.

A rap on the door startled her. Hearing no response from within the room, the airman opened the door. Feeling vulnerable and exposed, Merrick pulled the quilt up to her shoulders and watched him expectantly. Raising his arms slightly, he held a small bundle of clothing.  
"I was ordered to bring these for you as you will be needing some clothes", the airman explained, standing in the doorway. Still unsure, Merrick watched uneasily as he slowly crossed the room and placed the pile on the dresser before turning to exit. Regaining her voice she called, "Thank you." He smiled and nodded to her in response before closing the door behind him. Gingerly climbing out of bed, still stiff and sore from her ordeal, she cautiously made her way to the bundle on the dresser. Unfolding the fabric, she found a pair of green trousers and a black t-shirt that looked about her size in the style she had seen most of the people here wearing. Rolled up inside the t-shirt was some clean underwear and thick socks.

Feeling as though she could do with bathing again after crying the previous night, she looked at the two doorways in the room. Ignoring the one that lead to the corridor, she opened the other hoping it housed bathing facilities like she had used in the infirmary yesterday. Pleased to discover it was, and that it was also stocked with soap and towels, she grabbed the clean clothing before locking herself in the bathroom, thankful for the semblance of privacy it offered her. Carefully removing her borrowed shirt, she folded it neatly and placed it on top of the cistern before starting the shower and stepping underneath the cleansing flow.

Quickly washing herself, grateful for the hot water, she also felt hyperaware listening for any little sound, worried she was not supposed to be using the facilities. Finished, she climbed out and dried herself gently with one of the towels before putting on her new clothes. The fit wasn't perfect. The trousers needed rolling up at the cuffs, but the shirt fitted nicely, and it felt wonderful to be wearing clean clothes after her shower. Straightening the bathroom, making sure it was as she had found it, she picked up Daniel's shirt and unlocked the bathroom door. Opening the door, she was startled to see someone in the room over by the table. Instinctually, she went to shut herself in the bathroom again, when he turned and said  
"I've brought you some breakfast as I thought you might be hungry. Only, I wasn't sure what you liked, so I hope it's okay."  
Relieved to see Daniel again, she opened the door and smiled, "I'm sure it will be wonderful."  
"Well I'm not sure about wonderful," he replied, "the mess isn't exactly known for its five-star cuisine, but I thought toast was a pretty safe bet."  
Sitting together at the table, they ate quietly, neither of them quite sure what to say to the other. Nearing the end of the meal, Daniel broke the silence asking, "I was actually wondering if you would be able to help me with something?"  
"Of course, if I am able to that is", she replied, thankful to be distracted from analysing her own thoughts.  
"When we were on your planet, just before I was captured, I was examining some writing on the walls of the temple. I managed to get some video footage of it and I was hoping you might be able to help me translate it", Daniel explained.  
"I don't understand what video footage is, but I am happy to translate some of our writings for you."  
"That's great! I'll take you to my office when you have finished eating and we can get started."


	12. Collaboration

Following Daniel's lead through the maze of corridors, Merrick doubted she would ever be able to find her own way around the facility, when the light footfalls of her guard reminded her that she probably wasn't intended to. Stopping outside a door that to her looked no different to any of the others they had passed, Daniel held it open and gestured her in. Blocking the guards way, he insisted they wait outside. He rationalised their arguments by saying it was no different from guarding outside her quarters and, if there were any problems, he would shout them. Admitting defeat, the guards took up their post outside while he shut the door, sighing. Turning to face her, he smiled and said, "At least now we can work without those two hanging over us." She returned his smile weakly, the constant presence of the guards unsettled her. She felt that she was being kept prisoner for a crime she was unaware of committing. They watched her like they were expecting her to do something but, as she didn't know what it was, she was unable to reassure them of her innocence.

Daniel pulled out a stool at his cluttered work surface and offered it to her while hurriedly attempting to clear some space. Looking around while Daniel tidied, she found his office fascinating. It was like a natural extension of his mind. Pulling an unfamiliar box on a wheeled stand towards her, he explained, "This is a T.V. When I plug my video camera in, the footage I took of the writing in the temple will be displayed on the screen here."  
She nodded as though she understood. Yet, in reality, she still felt rather confused but thought it would be quicker to watch than get him to explain every detail. He fiddled with wires for a few seconds before standing to the side of the screen, saying,  
"There. That should do it."  
Watching the images, she gave a small gasp as she saw the temple, derelict and empty, resisting the urge to reach out and touch the screen. Daniel, watching the screen intently, double checked that he had muted the sound, unwilling to relive the last moments before his capture. Pointing at the screen he said,  
"These, here: I believe they tell the history of your people. The language bears resemblance to others I am familiar with. But, if you are able to translate it directly, then it would be a great help to me." The screen flashed and went black. Hearing no response from Merrick, he glanced over his shoulder at her as he switched off the T.V. Her face was frozen in a mask of pain, and a single tear made its lonely way down her cheek. Cursing, he mentally berated himself on his insensitivity. This would be the first time she would have seen her planet since escaping. It's deserted, ruined, and here he is getting excited over some old writing on a temple wall. Hurrying around the table, he resisted the desire to fold her into his embrace in an attempt to soothe her distress. Instead, he settled for resting his hand gently on her lower back.  
"I'm so sorry for showing you that. I didn't think. I should never have asked you to help, it's too much", he said, holding his head on one side and waiting for her to recover patiently.

She started when Daniel placed his hand on the small of her back; a frisson of electricity sparking through her. She had not been prepared for her reaction to seeing her home again. Once the footage had started, she had been locked in her own torment. Staring at the screen, everything else had faded away. She was aware that Daniel had been speaking to her but had no idea what about.  
"I can translate the writing from the temple for you. It is an old dialect so it may take some time, but I am able to do it", she said, turning her head to face him. Bending to look into her eyes, his brow furrowed in concern.  
"No. No, Merrick, I won't ask you to do that. It's too much."  
"I want to. I want to help", she stated, meeting his gaze. Peering into her flawless green eyes, he could see her determination. Instinctually, before he could think about what he was doing, he raised his hand stroking her cheek and brushing her tear away gently with the pad of his thumb. Lost in her face, the seconds lasted lifetimes before he remembered himself, mentally taking a step back and dropping his hand and gaze from her face.  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
"I'm sure," she said, unsure in herself if her motive in offering was actually to help or just spend more time with Daniel. Reluctantly, he moved his hand from her back and began printing still shots of the writing from the video to provide a clear base from which to work. Laying the first set of pictures in order on the table, he grabbed a blank pad from a disordered pile and hunted for one of his elusive pens. Relieved when he finally found one that actually worked in the back of a drawer, he didn't fancy having to explain why he was requisitioning another pack again so soon. Handing Merrick the pen, they were both startled by a rude knock on the door. Jack pointedly poked his head around it, saying, "Daniel, a word", indicating out in the corridor with a jerk of his head.

Managing not to roll his eyes, he looked over his desk making sure she had everything she would need and asked,  
"Will you be alright? I'm just going to see what he wants."  
"I'll be fine", she reassured, smiling tentatively before looking down at the pictures as though to begin translating. Rubbing his palms together, he could think of no other reason to delay speaking to Jack, despite it not being a conversation he wanted at this time. Sighing to himself, he plodded to the door, not feeling Merrick's concerned gaze on his back. She was worried that he was in some kind of trouble and that she might be the cause of it. The door shut with a resounding clunk. She resigned herself to studying the pictures, accepting, as much as she disliked it, that there was little she could do and she may as well make herself useful by translating for Daniel.

Jack barely waited for the door to close before hissing,  
"What's she doing in there, Daniel?"  
"She's helping me translate some of the writings from her planet. I thought it might give us some insight into what this Nesnoch might be", Daniel explained, calmly.  
"She is supposed to be in her room under guard. Yet, you have her roaming the base. The guards aren't even in there with her!" Jack countered his voice rising as he became more irate.  
"Jack, how am I supposed to earn her trust and get her to open up to me if all we do is treat her like a criminal? She hasn't even done anything wrong for God's sake."  
Hearing the raised voices, Merrick dropped all pretence of working and watched the door, wishing she could make out what was being said and simultaneously thankful she couldn't. She suspected it was her presence that was causing the disagreement between the two and felt guilty. She knew O'Neill didn't like her, but didn't know why.

Jack threw his hands up in exasperation at Daniel.  
"Fine. I hope you know what you're doing", before marching angrily down the corridor. Opening the door, Daniel caught Merrick's eyes before she dropped them back to the desk. Unsure what to say, he sat in front of his computer. Even his dancing Egyptian screensaver failed to raise his usual smile. Wiggling the mouse to display his current work, he looked blankly at the screen trying to pull his brain into gear.  
"Daniel", Merrick said, tentatively. It was the first time she had said his name aloud and she was a little nervous addressing him.  
"Yes?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at her while still semi-lost in his thoughts. A small thrill ran through her as he responded to her saying his name,  
"I think I should go back to the room", she ventured, "I don't want you getting into trouble for having me here."  
"What? Is this about Jack?" he asked, swivelling his stool to face her properly. "Don't worry about him. It's fine. Anyway this is my office, and I want you here."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure", he said, tilting his head and giving her a half smile that made her go weak at the knees. Nodding, she smiled back before he turned to face the computer again.


	13. Yearning

Daniel found his morning not to be terribly productive. He was supposed to be working on the computer, but he kept finding reasons to check a reference or double check something on an artefact when, in actual fact, it was a reason to look at Merrick. She was an easy person to work with and, had he not been hyperaware of her presence, he could easily have forgotten he was not working alone. Getting up again to check a different text, he glanced over at her. She was bent over the pad of paper, now filled with her scribbles; her dark hair falling over one shoulder forming the perfect backdrop for her profile. She was deep in thought, her brow furrowed slightly. She examined one of the pictures intently while holding the pen between her lips. He felt drawn to her, pulled on a string from behind his navel. Desire knotted low down in his belly and he longed to reach out and touch her. Dragging his eyes away from her, he glanced at his watch and was surprised to see it was past 2pm. Snapping the volume shut, he replaced it on the shelf with the others. Forgetting what he was supposedly looking up, he moved behind Merrick, looking over her shoulder at what she had written.

Merrick heard the book snap shut and felt Daniel move behind her. She sat very still as he looked over her shoulder. Feigning absorption in her work while all the nerve endings in her back tingled at his proximity, she caught his scent. Closing her eyes, she attempted to slow the hammering of her heart. Daniel scanned over what she had written so far. It looked as though she had made good headway, but it was hard to focus when his eyes kept being drawn back to the nape of her neck. With her hair falling over her shoulder, it exposed the sensual curve of her neck; the skin just a shade paler than the rest from normally being covered by her hair. Thinking she was still engrossed, he said her name softly and placed his hand on her shoulder. His knuckles brushed against her hair, sending imperceptible shivers through them both.  
"How are you getting on?" he asked, leaning closer to take a better look. His breath tickled against her neck and ear.  
"Okay. I've finished this section here", she said, pointing to the first two images while trying to keep her voice steady.  
"That's great! I was going to head to the Mess to get something to eat, would you like to come?"  
"Umm, yes, okay then. If that's alright?" she replied, hesitantly. She was concerned about eating in a roomful of people who might not be particularly friendly towards her and unsure that she would be able to eat anything with all the butterflies that were her constant companions when in Daniel's presence.

Moving back to allow her to get up from the seat went against everything he was feeling. Quashing his emotions, he led the way to the commissary past the guards outside his office. He did his best to ignore them as they followed them down the corridor. When they arrived, the Mess was practically empty due to their late lunch. Scanning what was left, Daniel realised Merrick was looking a little confused and overwhelmed by the offerings.  
"I'm just going to get a sandwich. Do you want me to get you one too?" he asked.  
"Please", she said, grateful for the lifeline he had thrown her, even if she had no idea what a 'sandwich' was.  
"If you go and take a seat, I'll bring it over in a minute."  
Surveying the room, Merrick chose a table in the corner where she could blend into the wall yet still see the rest of the room. She watched Daniel unreservedly, admiring his body from behind as he pushed the tray along the counter adding items to it. Moments later, Daniel returned with a tray of food and sat down, serving what she assumed must be a 'sandwich' along with a glass of water and a dish of something blue and squidgy.  
"That's Jello. They didn't have much choice on the dessert front, but I thought you might like to try some more of our food. It's one of Sam's favourites."

Chatting with Daniel over lunch about inconsequential things, she finally began to relax a little. The fact that the empty room held no suspicious looks helped and Daniel's warmth, unassuming charm and easy smile drew her out and allowed her to open up more. Daniel enjoyed talking to her. She was a good listener and he found the things she told him about life and the culture on her planet fascinating. She was obviously intelligent and appeared to be interested in Earth's history too, which was a refreshing change from most people with whom he spent his time. Stretching his leg out under the table, it brushed against hers and sparks of electricity ran through her from where he had touched her. He carried on talking as though he hadn't noticed, let alone been affected by the contact. Listening to him speak, she carefully adjusted her leg so that her knee was resting against his; anticipation coiling in her stomach. Daniel felt his own stomach flutter as she rested her leg against his. Part of him yearned to reach out to her, but responsibility kept him in check. He rationalised that maybe she wasn't even aware that she was touching him. She surely couldn't know the effect she was having.

After eating, Merrick, despite wanting to spend more time with Daniel, had to admit to herself that she was exhausted and asked Daniel if he could help her find her room again.  
"Of course. Dr Fraser did say you would need plenty of rest in order to recover fully."  
Arriving back at her room, she couldn't wait to lie down. But, she was reluctant to see Daniel leave, especially as she didn't know when she would see him again. Seeing her fatigue, Daniel placed his hand on the top of her arm.  
"Take care of yourself and get some rest. I'll come back and check on you later", he said as she turned her face up to look at him. Their faces were inches apart. He could make out the faint smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose. She was like a magnet to him. Feeling himself being drawn closer, he wondered what her body would feel like pressed against him, wrapping around him. It would only take but one more step. The desire to slide his hand down her body to the small of her back and draw her towards him while capturing her mouth in a kiss was almost overwhelming. He could feel excitement twisting in his stomach and he tingled with arousal.

Looking into his eyes she shivered with longing. He was so near and his closeness sent thrills through her. His touch set her nerve endings on fire and her lips parted involuntarily, feeling his breath caress her skin.


	14. Negotiating

Breathing heavily, he forced himself to step backwards, breaking the spell, despite everything in him compelling him forwards. Dropping his hand from the top of her arm, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He wished her goodnight and, with a longing look, left the room.

Feeling drained, Merrick lay fully clothed on top of the bed. Thinking over what had happened that morning, a warm glow suffused her body. Her only niggle was he hadn't mentioned when he would come and see her again. Settling down on the pillows, she fell into a deep sleep with a smile playing on her lips.

Daniel decided to pay General Hammond a visit to discuss the unnecessary guard detail, hoping he would be able to find him in his office. Knocking on the General's door, he paused, waiting for the go-ahead before poking his head in saying:

"General, could I have a word?"  
"Certainly Dr Jackson. What can I do for you?" Hammond said, looking up from a pile of paperwork.  
"It's about Merrick, sir."  
"How is our guest settling in? Colonel O'Neill informs me that she has been working with you in your office. Have you managed to obtain the information we wanted from her?"  
"Well that's sort of what I wanted to speak to you about General. She has been happy to co-operate with us so far. She trusts me and is willing to talk to me. However, I feel this constant guard is unnecessary. She poses no risk to us and treating her like a prisoner is not going to encourage her to share information with us."  
"Dr Jackson, you say you saw her demolish a cave in, burying god knows how many Jaffa in the process, with nothing but her bare hands. I would call that a significant security risk."  
"I know sir, but she did it to help us. Since being here she has shown no sign that she would use anything like that against us, nor do I believe she would."  
"Like it or not Dr Jackson, she is a security risk. I cannot allow her to wander the base unsupervised."  
"General, I truly believe continuing with all the security could prevent her from trusting us enough to share information regarding this weapon. Just think this could be a way for us to defeat the Goa'uld. Do you really want to run the risk of losing this opportunity?"  
Leaning back in his chair hands folded in his lap, General Hammond assessed Daniel's face, thinking over the situation.  
"You really think this will help?"  
"I really do, sir."  
"Alright, then. I am placing you in charge of her. When she is with you, no other personnel need to accompany you. However, there will still be guards placed for when you are not with her. I'm trusting your judgment on this, Dr Jackson. Don't let me down", the General instructed, leaning forwards and placing his elbows on the desk, resting his chin on his hands.

"You won't regret it sir, I'm sure. Thank you", said Daniel with a smile, relieved that he had agreed to his proposal.  
"See that I don't", said Hammond, fixing Daniel with a stare.

Daniel left General Hammond's office feeling much happier. He couldn't wait to see Merrick later and let her know the good news. He had seen how uncomfortable the guard had made her and truly believed what he had told the General. If a consequence of that was Merrick was happier, then that was just a bonus.

Back in his office, Daniel set the coffee maker going again. Flagging now, late afternoon had hit after his disturbed night. While waiting for the coffee to brew, he paced around the office feeling on edge, pausing as he passed the pad filled with Merrick's notes. Bending over the pad, he quickly became engrossed, moving only to push his glasses further up his nose. Straightening up to relieve his protesting spine, he noticed the coffee was done. Making his way swiftly around the table, he poured himself a mug and hurried back to the seat, eager to read the rest of the translation. After reading what she had written, he gazed up at the ceiling, tapping the pen lightly against the lips. Judging from what he had read, it appeared that he had been correct in his assumption that it was a history of the indigenous people. Hopefully, it would go on to explain about the Nesnoch and would be a good way of getting the information they needed without having to question her about it.

"Daniel?" a voice called from the doorway, making him jump.  
"Sam. How are you?" he asked, noticing she was wearing jeans, a casual shirt and had her leather jacket slung over her shoulder instead of her usual uniform.  
"Good thanks. I just wanted to let you know I'm heading off base to make the most of the leave General Hammond has given us."  
"Have fun", he said, pleased that she was leaving the base instead of spending her downtime working on a project in her lab like she usually did.  
"Janet's off too, so we thought we would head out with Cassandra and have some fun", she replied, smiling.  
"That sounds great", he said returning her smile. "Enjoy. I'll see you when you get back", already returning to his work.  
"Oh, and Daniel?"  
"Yeah?" he said, glancing back up at her still framed in the doorway.  
"I just wanted to give you the heads up. Jack heard about what you agreed with Hammond, he's pretty pissed about it."  
"Why? What's it got to do with him?" he asked sharply, narrowing his eyes.  
"He thinks you're making a mistake. He's just worried about you."  
"Do you think I'm making a mistake?" he asked pointedly.  
Sighing heavily she said, "I don't know Daniel. I don't really know her well enough to comment. I do know you wouldn't have asked if you didn't think it was true. You just have to do what you think is best. Take care of yourself, alright."  
"Thanks, and Sam?"  
"Yeah?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.  
"Say 'hi' to Cassie for me."  
"Will do. Bye." She raised her hand in farewell and walked briskly away, eager to begin her time off.

Exhaling deeply, he planted his elbows on the desk, holding his head in his hands and rubbing his forehead in an attempt to ward off a looming headache.

He ate at a table alone in the mess before taking a tray down for Merrick. He had needed time to think and process what Sam had said to him. He had known from the start that Jack had not been enamoured with bringing Merrick back with them and he continued to make his feelings perfectly clear. It wasn't even that Daniel couldn't see where he was coming from; that was the frustrating thing. But, having spent time with her, he was sure she was no threat to them. Mulling over the issue, he came to the conclusion that when he found the information they wanted, and Merrick had helped him to do so, they would all see he had been right to put his trust in her.

Knocking gently on the door of her room, he called her name and quietly slipped in. She was flat out on the bed, fully dressed and laid on top of the comforter. In the dim light from the bedside table, her skin looked too pale and she was unnaturally still. Worried that she might get chilled from the air conditioning, he placed the tray on the table and quietly got a blanket from the dresser. Wincing slightly at the noise the drawer made in the silent room, he tucked it around her tenderly and carefully slipped out.


End file.
